


Peter Parker and Coffee

by knightsisicadanva



Series: Irondad and Spiderson fluff and crack [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsisicadanva/pseuds/knightsisicadanva
Summary: Stark Industries Tower the home of the one and only Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, a place of wonder and innovation. But most importantly currently hosting one very caffeinated Peter Parker.
Series: Irondad and Spiderson fluff and crack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991722
Kudos: 15





	Peter Parker and Coffee

Stark Industries Tower the home of the one and only Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, a place of wonder and innovation. But most importantly currently hosting one very caffeinated Peter Parker.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
It was just a normal day for Peter he aced his test and he was happy, so yeah flash annoyed him he'll deal with that another day. We was just so stoked he got to stay with Tony(Mr. Stark) on the weekend and when Peter finally got there he thanked Happy for the ride and went straight for the lab.

(This is Dave \\_(•~•)_/ he likes to watch Netflix at 3:14 am and he is in charge of today's time skip)

It was getting late and Peter was starting to get tired but of course Peter didn't want to sleep, after all he was spending an ENTIRE weekend with his mentor/father figure so he had a bold idea. What if he tried some coffee surely that would help.

So Peter went over to Mr. Stark's coffee maker and made himself some of dat good coffee, the only problem was he had never had coffee before so Peter didn't know how he was going to react.  
So as Peter slowly drank his coffee he felt this tingling sensation that keep spreading and he was getting really hyper all of a sudden. Peter then spontaneously started running all around the room and on the walls not being able to stop himself. Making tons of dirty footprints on the walls and ceiling.

At this point Tony was starting to freak out because Peter was running extremely fast around the entire penthouse acting very crazy while screaming "COFFEE!!" Lets just say it took a while for Peter to get off his coffee high and all the coffee was either burnt to crisps or hidden where no one would ever find it.

And one thing Tony will remember forever is to NEVER under any circumstances let Peter have coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old piece of writing that I found on my laptop the other day and I felt like posting it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
